


The Buddy System

by TwoWeevils



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWeevils/pseuds/TwoWeevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Marine infantryman...told me that the guys in his unit complained that if openly gay men were allowed in the Marine Corps they would no longer feel comfortable masturbating together."</p>
<p>--Steven Zeeland, author of Military Trade, in "Military Tradesman," http://www.marksimpson.com/pages/journalism/journo_zeeland.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Buddy System

"When you were a _Marine_?" Tony sat up in bed and stared at Gibbs.   
  
"Yeah, DiNozzo. What's the big deal?" Gibbs put one arm behind his head and settled more comfortably into the pillows.   
  
"I just…I can't picture John Agar having sex with John Wayne in some Iwo Jima foxhole."   
  
Gibbs smiled and pulled Tony down next to him. "One, that's Hollywood, not real life. And two, it wasn't really sex."  
  
Tony's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'not really sex'? If it wasn't sex, what was it?"  
  
"Helping out a buddy." Gibbs trailed his fingers over Tony's shoulder, tracing the definition of his upper arm.  
  
Tony shivered a little as Gibbs dragged a thumb across his nipple. "'Helping out a buddy'? And not sex. We _are_ talking below-the-belt contact, right?"  
  
"Well, sure." He arched his neck as Tony kissed lightly along his collarbone and up his throat. "That was the whole point. You know, when you're on board ship or restricted to base, what are you supposed to do?"  
  
Tony grinned as he felt Gibbs respond when he nibbled his earlobe. He moved his lips over Gibbs's ear and whispered, "Why don't you tell me about it?"  
  
Gibbs pulled Tony around for a deep, slow kiss before he continued. "Well, you'd be just hanging around, off duty. A guy might start telling you about his girlfriend, how stacked she was, how great she was in the sack...how long it had been since he'd gotten any. You know."  
  
"And this was, what?" Tony murmured against Gibbs's jaw. "A cry for 'help'?"  
  
"Something like that." Gibbs's hand stroked down DiNozzo's back, lingering on his ass, then down over his thigh. "So you'd say you were going out for a smoke or something and then head out back behind the motor pool."  
  
Tony could picture it. Very dark. _Two hard-bodied guys in total denial…_ he tugged Gibbs's hand to his cock and whispered, "Hey, Gunny?" Then, wrapping Gibbs's hand around him, he moved it up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. "You want to help out a buddy?"  
  
Gibbs hesitated for half a second. Then he smiled and drawled, "Sure, Lance Corporal. What'd you have in mind?"  
  
"This." Tony thrust into Gibbs's hand.  
  
"You want me to jerk you off, Lance Corporal?" Gibbs let his hand drape loosely over Tony's cock.   
  
"Yeah…I..."  
  
"Yeah, _what_ , Marine?" Gibbs's tone remained low, but the sharp edge of command coloured his voice.   
  
Tony stopped and looked at Gibbs. His eyes were that hard, glinting, iceberg blue, with a spark of fire inside. Gibbs wanted to play. Tony cast his eyes down and spoke with just the barest hint of his usual cockiness, "Yes, Gunny. Thank you, Gunny."  
  
Gibbs's hand closed on Tony, sliding up and down, feeling him get bigger and harder as he moved. He pictured Tony younger, hair high and tight, nervous and unsure of himself. "You like that, Lance Corporal?"  
  
"Yes, Gunny," Tony gritted his teeth, enjoying the role of ingenue. "Thank you, Gunny."  
  
"That's right, Marine." Gibbs's grip tightened as he grazed Tony's nipple with his teeth. "You let me give you a hand with that."  
  
"Oh, God…Gunny..." It was too fast, but Tony didn't care. They had to get back before lights out. He thrust hard against Gibbs, then came in a quick, shuddering spasm.  
  
  
  
  
"So then what?" Tony said a few minutes later. He was still splayed out on the bed, Gibbs half on top of him, his hand resting lightly on Tony's thigh. "You just walk away?"  
  
Gibbs cocked an eyebrow and smiled, "Not before _you_ got off. Strict tit for tat. Otherwise your buddies would think you were queer."  
  
"You're gay if you _don't_ want another guy to jerk you off?"  
  
"That's right," Gibbs grinned. "The idea is that only a queer would jerk a guy off without getting something back for it."  
  
"Of course. We're talking military intelligence here." Tony eyed his boss speculatively. "I still can't believe _you_ did that."   
  
"Believe it," Gibbs said laconically. "If it's a choice between your own right hand and...something better, which are you gonna pick?"  
  
"What happened to oh, I don't know, using the services of a professional? One of the opposite sex? I thought there were always hookers around military bases."  
  
Gibbs flopped over onto his back and closed his eyes for a moment. "You had to go off base for a working girl. You could get a hand job--or more than that if you wanted—-for free in five minutes, and not have to worry about getting back before _Taps_."  
  
"I guess this was before 'don't ask, don't tell.'" Tony was up on his side now, half-propped on the pillows, lazily tracing the whorls of Gibbs's ear with his fingertip.   
  
"Come on, Tony, didn't you ever catch some guy eyeing you in the locker room? What'd you do? File a complaint? Run to your sergeant?"  
  
"Nah, just chalked it up to curiosity...unless I was interested. But you know all about that."   
  
"Yes, I do," Gibbs said with emphasis. If DiNozzo hadn't made the first move, they wouldn't be having this discussion right now--at least not in bed. "You know, in the Corps, if you were interested..." He let his voice trail off.  
  
DiNozzo looked up, and once again, Gibbs thought how easy it would be to get lost in those eyes. "Yeah, Boss?"  
  
"Well, you might have wanted to know my name, if you didn't already. But you seem to like calling me 'Gunny.'" He paused for a moment. "I might want to know your name, Lance Corporal...before you blow me."  
  
DiNozzo's hand stilled, and he inhaled sharply. _If he could have come to attention in the bed, he would have_ , Gibbs thought, amused. _Who knew?_ "Gunnery Sergeant! Lance Corporal Anthony DiNozzo, reporting for duty!"  
  
"Easy, DiNozzo, easy." He reached up to stroke Tony's hair. "You sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes, Gunny." Tony slipped away from the caress and slid down between Gibbs's legs. "Like this?" he asked, teasing the crease of Gibbs's inner thigh with the tip of his tongue and looking up at Gibbs, eyes wide.  
  
To make it real, Gibbs supposed he should be leaning against the wall, DiNozzo on his knees in front of him, but this already felt so good, he wasn't inclined to move. "Yeah, except about two inches to the left...this new to you, Lance Corporal?" He could swear Tony almost blushed.   
  
"Like this, Gunny?" and DiNozzo's mouth enveloped the length of his cock.  
  
"Oh yeah," Gibbs forced out. "Yeah...just like that," as he found himself unable to do anything but fuck Tony's mouth. DiNozzo took it, licking and sucking and letting Gibbs thrust into him over and over again, until, all too soon, Gibbs came with a wordless shout.   
  
After a few minutes, DiNozzo climbed up to sprawl over Gibbs, his head resting on Gibbs's shoulder and arm draped over his stomach. "I hope that was satisfactory, Gunnery Sergeant."  
  
Gibbs shivered at the touch of Tony's lips against his ear. "Yeah, you did great, Lance Corporal. Better than the toothless hooker, even."  
  
DiNozzo raised his head, all traces of the young Marine gone--at least for now. "You did _not_ just say 'toothless hooker.'"


End file.
